


Happy Birthday To Me

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: He always celebrates alone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 3 am :)

Br’aad didn’t understand why Sylnan avoided his birthday so much. Whenever his birthday came rolling around, Sylnan distanced himself the entire week. On his day, his older brother would be gone by the time the younger brother woke up. He wouldn’t see him until the next day, still dark out.

On his seventh birthday, he finally had the courage to ask. “Sylnan, why do you always go away when it’s my birthday?”

All he got that day was, “It’s not your concern.” And he left not too long after. Br’aad tried to follow him, but the brunet yelled at him to stay at the orphanage. He didn’t ask again when his brother came back the next night. 

* * *

On his sixteenth birthday, he woke up to some shuffling and a mumbled curse or two. He opened his eyes, seeing Sylnan changing into his three piece suit. It was still quite dark outside, the sun was barely rising from the horizon. He’s never seen his brother leave on his birthday before. 

The blond sat up, propping himself up with his arm. “Where’re you going?” He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“No where.” He replies in a monotonous voice. “I’ll be back in two days, stay safe and out of sight while I’m gone.” He sounded so cold and distant. It sent shivers down Br’aad’s spine. 

“But today’s my birthday.” He reminded his brother, starting to stand up from the cold ground. “I’m turning sixteen today, shouldn’t you stay and celebrate?” 

“Br’aad, I don’t have time for this shit. Maybe it's time you start forgetting about today. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Twenty-one years old and he was so excited for some reason. Maybe it was because he could legally drink now that he was of age. 

_ ‘Maybe Sylnan will finally celebrate with me.’  _ He thought excitedly, waiting for the older brother to come back home. 

Br’aad waited for what seemed like forever, watching the sun slowly get lower and lower. The sun had finally set when Sylnan came back home. 

“I’m too tired right now Br’aad.” He responded when his younger brother asked to go to the tavern with him. “Maybe tomorrow or something. I don’t want you going alone.” He then turned his back to him and fell fast asleep. 

Br’aad snuck out that night with his small pouch of saved up coins and went to the local tavern. 

He opened the wooden door of the tavern and was greeted with loud chants and the sound of a plate crashing. He timidly walked in and headed straight to the bar, sitting in front of the bartender. “Um hi,” he greeted the human bartender nervously. “What can I get for this much?” He pulled out five coins and set it down. 

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, “Don’t you wanna add more?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” The man shrugged and took the coins, pocketing it in his pockets and reaching underneath to grab a small pitcher of an amber colored drink. 

“First time?” He asked, pouring the drink into a small cup. Br’aad nodded timidly. “How old are you?” 

“Um..twenty-one.” 

“What’s the occasion?” The bartender asked, sliding the small cup of alcohol towards the blond.

“It’s not important.” he responded, hesitantly taking the cup and trying a small sip. It had a strong smell and he cringed at the taste. 

“Well okay then.” The bartender shrugged and walked away to another patron. 

Br’aad continued drinking the warm liquid. At first, the taste threw him off but it suddenly didn’t matter. He felt good, he felt relaxed. 

Drink after drink, Br’aad only had a few coins left and he had drunk at least four cups of alcohol. The drunken half-elf looked around the tavern, seeing only a few other people left inside talking low and the bartender wiping down tables. 

Deciding it was time to go back home, he hopped off the bar stool and stumbled a bit, his head feeling light and dizzy. He stumbled out of the tavern and started walking down the streets. 

The streets were dark and hard to see through his drunken state. He used the walls of buildings to help him balance. 

* * *

“Br’aad! Wake up!” The blond felt a painful slap on his cheek and his eyes opened quickly. Sylnan was kneeling in front of him, his hands on his shoulders as he shook him. “Gods, what were you thinking?” He snapped. 

Just when he yelled, Br’aad’s brain began to pound painfully against his skull. “Stop yelling.” He murmured. 

His brother got close and sniffed him, pulling back with a face of disgust. “Don’t tell me you went drinking.” 

“I did.” He replied, massaging his head. “What’s the problem?”

“You’re not old enough to drink!” Sylnan yelled, making the headache worse. 

“Yes, I am.” He snapped back, glaring at his brother. “I’m twenty-one now, Sylnan. I told you this.” 

“What? No you’re not-“

“Yes I am!” He shoved the brunet away. “Just yesterday I turned twenty-one! I asked you if you wanted to go to the tavern and you said no so I went on my own.” He raised his voice. “Or did you forget? Do you just care so little about me? Do I not matter anymore?” 

“Of course not! I’m just busy, I don’t have much time anymore.” Sylnan objected. 

Br’aad’s vision began to blur so he started blinking rapidly. Something dripped down his face and on his hands. “Yeah,  _ no time _ .” He said, air quoting. “Every year you just up and disappear. I never see you! Every week of my birthday, you leave and I hardly ever see you! When we were kids, when I turned sixteen, and even yesterday! We’re brothers, right? Why don’t you just stay home for one damn  _ minute _ ?!”

Br’aad looked for any reaction on his brother’s face. Anything, even a  _ smile _ would be acceptable at this point. Nothing. Sylnan got up and grabbed Br’aad’s arm, yanking him up. “Let’s go home.” There was no anger, no sadness, nothing. He had no emotion left in him. 

_ “Do I not matter anymore?” _


End file.
